


[Art] My Beast is more beautiful than Yours

by hillnerd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Gen, direwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillnerd/pseuds/hillnerd
Summary: ‘Admit it, my animal is more beautiful than yours!’‘Never.’Dany and Jon and Ghost





	[Art] My Beast is more beautiful than Yours

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Admit it, my animal is more beautiful than yours!’  
> ‘Never.’  
> Dany and Jon Art Request for @rollandtumbl-r  
> Remember that awkward scene where Jon’s trying to praise her ugly-ass dragon and she’s like ‘they’re beautiful aren’t they’ and he’s like ‘uh I wouldn’t call them that- I mean they’re gorgeous beasts….’ Dany, your dragons are cool, but they’re weird and creepy upclose with constantly undulating skin sacs and scales. Compare that to the beauty of a dire wolf- and it’s no comparison. A dragon might be more epic and awesome, but wolves are prettier.  
> I don’t ship them, because of reasons revealed in the recent season (though readers knew it for years). But I like their friendship.  
> (But yes, for REASONS, I REFUSE to ship them. Blech. Especially when Bran's all 'LET ME NARRATE WHY YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T SHIP THEM!!!' Augh...)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/38794391512/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
